Kou's New Magi?
by The God of Magi
Summary: This is Based off an RP with a friend of mine, yes. There are PMMM characters and this is my first fanfiction published so please be nice, I'm not good at summaries but it's a what if Kouha found Aladdin in the beginning


***~Night One~***

Little white birds started surrounding a blue beam of light as a scream could be heard when it shot into the ceiling above the three figures, a young boy with long blue hair fell to his knees as all the buildings around them started to collapse. A giant above a boy and his sister was protecting them from the damage, looking down at them both

Their names were Aladdin and Sayaka, two 14 year olds who had no idea who or what they were. Well they knew they were human, and could use magic from the little white birds that gave them strength. "Aladdin.." The oldest twin said softly looking at her brother with worry, she was about to say more until the youngest twin opened his mouth looking down at the ground with watery eyes.

"If we're going to be locked up in a place like this for the rest of our lives… I'd rather die!" The tears in his eyes started to blur his vision and drop onto the floor, then he looked up at the blue giant with wide eyes. "Hey! Answer me! Who are we anyway?!" He yelled up at the figure above him and his twin sister

There was few minutes of silence until the giant stood up straight looking down at them both.  
"Please, forgive me." He answered the young boy. "I am simply not at liberty to tell you that." Sayaka got up when she saw her brothers look of defeat, going over to him she wrapped her arms around him in a loving big sister hug.

"That being said." The giant continued, catching the attention of both of the twins. "If it be your fervent desire, I can wield the power of this holy palace, and use it right now to bestow both of you one single wish of your choosing. My Prince and Princess, O' Venerable One, your wishes are my command. A vast array of riches, the power to rule over a billion of stars, even eternal life if you so desire. Now then, what is it you both wish for?"

"We wish…" They both started simultaneously

 ***~Mini Skip Time~***

A boy with long hair in the front and short hair in the back, his hair was red and he was wearing some really fancy clothes. On his back was a really huge sword, this was the Third Prince of the Kou Empire, Ren Kouha.

He rode on a horse through the desert looking straight ahead until one of his collages called out in shock. "Is that a _boy_ on the ground there?!" The man yelled out seeing someone not to far ahead of them. Kouha blinked his eyes looking over at the male riding with him then up ahead, him too noticing the small boy. He looked around 11 or 12, he will be thoroughly mistaken when he finds out his real age. With blue hair tied up into a braid and bandages wrapped around his chest, he looked past out.

The Prince got off his horse then quickly with long strides walked over to the unconscious boy then knelled down to check his pulse and to see if he was breathing, fortunately he was. The next thing he did was go to check if this boy had a fever at all, which unfortunately he did have a fever, a high one at that.

"Everyone!" Kouha ordered looking at those he was riding with. "We are going back to Kou! He needs proper treatment!" He said pursing his lips then picked up the unconscious boy walking over to the horse he was riding on then got on, turning back towards his home

If only Ren Kouha knew that what he just did would change his life for the better.

 ***** **~Another Mini Skip Time~***

By the time they arrived back to the Kou, Kouha stayed by the boy throughout his treatment. He thought that he found this boy so he would be his responsibility, well he was coming from the right mind.

"The treatment was a success, his fever is gone." One of the Magicians in the palace informed him. "Let him rest for a bit." Kouha nodded his head looking down at the bluenette laying there on the bed, who was this boy anyway? He hasn't seen anyone like him before until now that is.

"I heard you picked up another stray." A voice rang out from the doorway, a male with black hair tied up into a braid, wearing black Arabic dancer like clothes walked into the room looking down at the unconscious bluenette. "His Rukh is all weird.." He started then his eyes widen. "No way.."

"Juju what are you going on about?" Kouha blinked his eyes looking at the man apparently named 'Juju'-who glared straight at the redheaded Prince-

"I told you not to call me Juju you asshole, my name is Judar." Judar groaned then pointed at the figure on the bed. "The stray you caught there is a Magi, congrats Sociopath Prince." He continued

Kouha's eyes widen processing the words that were uttered by their Magi's mouth. Another Magi? How is that possible? He thought there were only three Magis in the world, so...

'This is getting interesting' Judar thought.


End file.
